naruto uzumaki the inheritance saga
by hellz swordsman
Summary: at TVotE naruto's rasengan and sasuke's chidori collide. sasuke is rocketed into a cliff wall and naruto is transported to another world. now naruto must fight against the ra'zac a shade and an army of urgals all while trying to help a budding rider and find a way home. what's a ninja to do? find out inside


Naruto stood facing Sasuke from across the valley of the end. Sasuke was in his cursed seal level two mode and Naruto was wrapped in his Kyuubi cloak. They stared at each other neither moving or even breathing. In Naruto's right hand was a large purple sphere of chakra. In Sasuke's left hand was a large black sphere of lightning. They both looked like hell. Sasuke's right arm was broken and bent at an odd angle and Naruto had a not quite healed scar over his heart. Finally the two foul chakra induced boys attacked. They charged forward shouting out the name of their techniques.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared with rage.

"Chidori!" Sasuke cried angrily.

The two supercharged spheres collided and caused a large explosion. Sasuke was rocketed to the other side of the valley. Naruto however was just gone, nowhere to be seen and not ever to be heard from again in this reality.

Up on the rim of the valley Kakashi Hatake had just arrived to see the conclusion of the fight with his trusty ninja hound Pakkun. He frantically looked for Naruto but to no avail. He made his way down to the unconscious Sasuke Uchiha and slapped a chakra suppressing seal on the boy. He then picked him up and departed back to the village.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Arya gazed into the maroon eyes of Durza the shade, underling of the king Galbatorix. She knew she had to save her burden so she held it up over her head and began chanting as fast as she could. Durza's maroon eyes widened and he pointed his palm at her and bellowed.

"Garjzla!" a ball of red flam shot from his palm and flew towards the elf as fast as an arrow. But he was too late. A flash of emerald light lit up the forest and the stone vanished. The ball of fire hit her chest and exploded. She collapsed in pain.

Durza spun around to face his subordinates the urgals he had brought with him. In a fit of rage he flung his sword through the air and impaled it into a tree. He then followed up with nine more bolts of energy from his palm that struck each urgal in the chest killing them instantly. He walked over to the tree and jerked his slim blade back out. He gazed at the wire thin scratch that ran the length of the blade. It was a constant reminder of the time that Ajihad almost struck him down. It was also a constant reminder of his own mortality however slim. He walked over to the elf and picked her up. He tied her to his saddled steed and put out the fires in his way. He rode away from the forest as it was consumed by his conjured flames.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

Eragon walked through a wooded trail deep in the spine. He had been tracking a herd of deer for the past three days, and frankly he was amazed his quarry had made it this far. The doe he was after had a pronounced limp and had for a while. Given the number of wolves and bears that lived in this untamed stretch of mountains it was no small feat to have survived this long. He was watching the trail signs with a highly trained eye when he heard the breathing of a large group of animals. He slowed his pace and stuck to the shadows. He found the herd. He drew his bow and knocked one of his arrows. Taking careful aim at the doe he was about to loose the arrow when he noticed a large buck that was closer to his position and was actually lying down. Not believing his luck he quickly changed targets. He took careful aim and fired! The arrow left the bow right as a blinding flash of light split the area. He threw his arms in front of his face to shield from the harsh glare and backed away. When the glare died down he gazed at a large scorch mark exactly where the wounded doe had been. Laying there looking unassuming was a boy in a tatter suit of clothes that were the brightest orange he had ever seen. And a little to the left of the wounded unconscious boy was a blue stone.

Eragon switched his focus back to the buck that he had shot at. It was still lying there looking to be sleeping peacefully were it not for the arrow through its side. Eragon nodded to himself. It was a good thing he changed targets. Who know whether or not he would have hit the doe? He walked over to the boy and gazed at him. He appeared to be about a year or two younger than Eragon himself. His hair was bright sun kissed blonde, and he had a set of whisker shaped birth marks on either side of his face. His coat was in tatters and he had a large wound on his chest that was healing at an alarming rate.

Now Eragon had heard his fair share of Brom's tales and he figure this was the closet to magic he had ever seen. He knew that this boy was something special, even if he was dressed in a very outlandish outfit. He quickly tried slapping the boy awake. It worked.

Naruto sat bolt upright and roared. "Sasuke!" he looked around in confusion. He wasn't in the valley of the end anymore. His eyes found a boy who was a little older than him. He looked at him for a moment before asking. "Hey do you know where I'm at I have to find my friend?"

Eragon looked at the boy who was now gazing at him with expressive blue eyes. He blinked before saying. "I don't know what you said but if you need help maybe if you tried regular human language I could understand you."

Naruto looked at the boy with a sweat drop. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this boy didn't speak his language. He was about to speak when he heard Kyuubi say. "HEY KIT HOLD OUT YOUR HAND IN A SIGN THAT WANT TO SHAKE HIS." Not knowing what the demon had in mind he figure why not. He offered Eragon his hand. Eragon took it thinking the boy wanted help up. Kyuubi quickly sent a small piece of his chakra into Eragon's mind and pulled out the boy's language before cramming it into Naruto's and vice versa. Both boys cried out in pain.

"Damned idiot fox what did you do?" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs.

Eragon quickly forgot his head ache and said. "Hey you spoke my language."

Naruto looked at the other boy. "Uh are you sure I spoke your language because it sounds to me like your speaking mine."

They gazed at each other in confusion for a moment before Kyuubi said. "HE IS SPEAKING HIS LANGUAGE AND YOU ARE SPEAKING YOURS. I JUST MADE IT SO YOU COULD UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER. TO ACTUALLY SPEAK THE OTHER LANGUAGE WOULD REQUIRE YOU TO WANT TO TALK ING HIS OR HE IN YOURS." Naruto blinked in surprise. He then relayed the information to the brown haired boy.

Eragon gazed at Naruto and asked. "Is this magic?"

Naruto's face scrunched in confusion and said. "No it's some kind of jutsu the fox used."

Again they gazed at each other in confusion. Finally they decided if anything was to be done they would need to tell the other about what they meant. So they sat down on the frost cover hard packed dirt and began swapping the stories of their lives.

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x

After a few hour of conversation it was decided that nothing further could be learned that night or in the spine at all. So the made camp and lay down gazing at the tree tops.

"Eragon do you think your uncle would mind me staying with your family for a while till I find some way to get home?" Naruto asked watching Eragon gaze at the blue stone he had picked up.

"I don't know. He could always use some help with the fields." Eragon said stroking the stone absently.

Naruto nodded and said. "I'll be able to provide a work force that's for sure."

Eragon had to agree. If even half the thing Naruto had said were true then provide a labor force would be no problem for the blonde. It wasn't long before both boys were fact asleep under the creaking limbs of the giant trees of the spine mountain range.


End file.
